


Calm Me Down Before I Speak

by ra1nb0w_writes



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ra1nb0w_writes/pseuds/ra1nb0w_writes
Summary: Logan is stressed and gets overwhelmed. Janus helps. The twins are chaotic because I wasn't sure how to end it.Title from god save me but don't drown me out by YUNGBLUDCW‼Sensory Overload‼Swearing (once)‼Logan (briefly) thinks badly of himself for being non verbal when overwhelmed‼Purely non harmful stimmingIf you want to see the songs I have used for fics I haven't posted yet, I have a playlist on Spotify! Search bookwormcookie to find my profile. The playlist is called Rainbow's Fic Title Songs
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Calm Me Down Before I Speak

Logically, he knew he wasn't crying over the broken mug. That would be ridiculous. But because he was already on edge and overloaded, the sound was too much. So that was how it would appear to anyone who walked into the mindscape kitchen that afternoon.

"Logan?" Shit. He was too overwhelmed to establish who was speaking but he turned away from them anyway. Though clearly it was too late to get away with leaving or pretending he was okay like he would normally.

"It's Janus." That answered that question. He felt a hand on his shoulder and whined. It was pathetic but he found himself unable to speak. Luckily, Janus got the hint.

"Okay, I won't touch you. Can you tell me what you need?" He shook his head. "I'm going to give you my phone, okay?" He held it out.

Logan took it.

/Too bright/

That was far from the only problem, but it was a start.

Janus read over his shoulder as he typed, crossed the room and turned the lights off. That helped at least a bit.

He wasn't sure exactly how to communicate what he needed, because he wasn't actually sure. There was little else he could do to reduce the input around him but he was far from calm. He handed Janus's phone back then settled on fidgeting with his tie, enjoying the feeling of the soft fabric and rocking slightly on his feet. 

They were both quiet for a moment. Logan realised the mug he'd dropped was whole on the side. Janus had obviously fixed it before helping him.

"Thank you, Janus."

Janus had to focus to avoid double speak. He didn't think Logan would be in the mood to try and decipher his usual speech. "You're n- You're welcome. Sensory overload?"

"Oh! Yes. You know what that is, then?"

"Mm. Remus experiences it sometimes. I help him when I can,"

"That's good of you."

Was it? He was just doing what he could to make life easier for Remus. "Do the others not help you?"

"They don't know." And they didn't need to. 

"Right. Well. If you need anything, you're more than welcome to come to me."

"Thank you. Again."

He nodded.

"Janus you gotta hide me!" Remus appeared in the kitchen. Logan jumped back, shocked, but Janus didn't even react.

"What did you do?"

"Um..."

"Is anything on fire?"

"Maybe."

"Who are you hiding from?"

"Roman."

"Oh, /I'm definitely/ helping you then." 

"Janus!" He whined, pouting in a way that reminded Logan forcibly of Roman.

"Ugh...fine. Excuse us Logan."

Logan, who had been watching the exchange with some amusement, was startled by his sudden involvement. "Er...okay? Good luck, I suppose."

"I absolutely /won't/ need it." He glared at Remus. "Remember what I said-" he added as the pair sank out.

Logan laughed, shaking his head. A moment later, Roman ran in looking furious. 

"Have you seen Remus?"

"...I don't think so, no." What? Janus had helped him. It was only fair he do something in return. 

**Author's Note:**

> *This is based on my own experiences with sensory overload as an autistic person, though obviously others experience it differently*
> 
> Hi! Thanks for reading! I'm Rainbow, you can use any pronouns for me. 
> 
> The Magnus Archives and Sanders Sides are my current special interests so I'd love to talk about them in the comments with anyone!
> 
> Constructive criticism always welcome and feel free to ask questions x


End file.
